


Melody

by AutisticWriter



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Ho-Tan is Trans, Holding Hands, Sharing a Bed, Silly, Singing, Trans Character, VexTan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Elders can’t sing. This doesn’t actually stop them singing.





	Melody

 Vex can’t sing in tune to save his life. But that doesn’t stop him loving to sing. And Ho-Tan is the same; she loves singing, even though her voice is awful and she has no idea how to keep in tune. But she still loves to sing, and that isn’t going to stop her.

The other Elders are awful at singing too, so Debbie has banned them from singing when she is around. Ever since they sang her a birthday song when it wasn’t her birthday, Debbie visibly grimaces when the Elders start singing.

“Please don’t take this the wrong way,” she says, taking her fingers out of her ears. “But that was one of the most painful things I’ve heard in my life. Could you maybe… not sing when I’m around?”

Which is fair enough, Ho-Tan supposes.

So they mainly sing when there is no one else around. Vex likes to sing in the shower, something that Ho-Tan finds amusing. And they both like to sing as they lay in bed at night, holding hands and staring up at the ceiling.

And Ho-Tan thinks the old Yonderland folk songs are what makes them fall asleep so quickly. Well, probably.


End file.
